The Perfect (Red) Match
by LightKey27
Summary: Decepcionada por el constante rechazo de los hombres que conoce, June decide pedirle ayuda a Mimi para que la ayude con su problema, pero la castaña tiene otros planes para ella. Mi primer Junshiro [con intervención Michi y mención Yamakari] Para Chia Moon del topic, Las mendigas fickeras.


**_" The Perfect (Red) Match"_**

 ** _Junshiro [Jun Motomiya x Koushiro Izumi]_**

 ** _Por: Lightkey27_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Los personajes de Digimon no son de mi propiedad. Esta historia está basada en el reto propuesto por Chia Moon para el topic de "Las mendigas fickeras II"._**

 ** _N/A: ¡Hola! Cuando vi este reto de Chia me llamó la atención por la relación de amistad que debía llevar Jun y Mimi, además últimamente ando en el barco del Michi y Yamakari, así que me pareció una buena oportunidad para meterlos xD y por supuesto escribir sobre el adorable Kou OwO. ¡Espero te guste Chia! Es la primera vez que escribo Junshiro, así que puede que esté medio raro el fic._**

 ** _Disculpen los errores/horrores ortográficos y narrativos que dificulten la lectura._**

.

.

.

Aquello era el colmo.

¿Por qué las personas se encargan de restregarte en la cara el hecho de que no tienes pareja?

La pelirroja se encontraba en el parque central de Odaiba, era una tarde fresca y soleada, tranquila y con los sonidos necesarios que proporcionaba la naturaleza, pero desafortunadamente ella no se enfocaba en ello, sino que lo hacía en las cientos de parejas que habían decidido rodearla y realizar escenas de amor frente a ella.

No es que estuviera amargada, por supuesto que no, pero le molestaba a gran escala que habiendo tantos lugares en el mismo parque, decidieran pasar justo donde ella había decidió sentarse.

¿Es que no tenían piedad con su soledad?

Admitía que si ella estuviera en una relación estaría actuando del mismo modo, pero ahí estaba el problema

¡Ella estaba soltera!

La escasez de hombre decentes y atractivos —a su juicio— era enorme y no sólo eso, el problema radicaba en que cuando lograba encontrar a ese espécimen en extinción que lograba llamar su atención resultaba que, o ya se encontraba en una relación o no querían nada con ella y la mandaban a la dichosa _friendzone,_ porque sí existe y ella es la prueba, se encargaba de dejar sus sentimientos muy claros con los prospectos a novio que tenía, sin embargo ellos se encargaban de ubicarla en aquel desolado lugar.

Era horrible.

Aquello sólo conseguía deprimirla, es decir, ¿Qué estaba mal con ella? ¿Su cabello? ¿Su cuerpo? ¿Su sonrisa?

¿Tan despreciable era que nadie quería tenerla a su lado?

Tampoco es que se dedicara a andar detrás de cada chico que se le cruzara, bueno, no mucho, pero la sola idea de ni siquiera llamar la atención de nadie le daba vuelta por la cabeza.

Por eso había decidido hacerse un cambio de imagen, si el problema era su aspecto, ella se encargaría de arreglarlo.

Y ese era el motivo por el cual ahora se encontraba en una silla, muy grande para sólo una persona, esperando por la salvadora de su vida amorosa.

—¡Mimi! —en otra época si alguien le hubiese dicho que terminaría siendo tan buena amiga de aquella chica castaña y con aires de princesa que conoció en secundaria, se hubiese reído y posiblemente golpeado a quien lo haya dicho, pero la vida, o el destino, tienen algo de humor dedicado exclusivamente a ella.

Sin embargo ahí estaba, abrazando efusivamente a la de ojos color miel, quien llegaba con unos minutos de retraso.

—Lamento la tardanza Jun—se disculpó —Estaba preparando el almuerzo de Tai y se me hizo tarde para llevárselo.

—¿Otro partido? —preguntó más que nada por amabilidad, la verdad es que si conocía algo de fútbol era por los relatos que su amiga le contaba acerca de su novio, había veces que no entendía ninguna palabra de la chica, sólo era consciente de cuando ganaban y cuando no.

—¡Sí! —festejó emocionada —Tai hizo un pase para que anotaran el gol de la victoria ¡No sabes lo que me costó no ir con él! —se lamentó de manera exagerada.

—Bueno, si estar conmigo es una molestia…

—¡No! ¡Lo siento Jun! —se disculpó frenéticamente —No lo dije con esa intención, un novio es un novio, pero siempre estaré para cuando una amiga me necesita.

—Gracias Mimi.

—¿Nos vamos? Me tienes que explicar por el camino, iremos a esa nueva cafetería en el centro comercial, Hikari tiene un trabajo de medio tiempo allí y tendrá algunas comisiones de venta si vamos—añadió guiñándole el ojo a su amiga.

—Has pensado en todo —recalcó ella cuando apenas se iba a levantar y muy próximo a su persona estaban las parejas, las cuales en su mayoría habían desaparecido, sin embargo las pocas que quedaban comenzaron a tomarse de las manos y comenzaron a hablar de lo perfecta que era su relación.

—¿Estás bien? —indagó la Tachikawa preocupada por la expresión de la chica e ignorando el motivo del humor de la peli-roja.

—Muy bien —gruñó con enfado, siendo la víctima de su estado de ánimo el pequeño vaso que tenía en manos, donde minutos antes había degustado un delicioso batido —¡¿Quieren callarse?! —vociferó lanzando a su vez el vaso, que actuó de piedra, logrando darle a la pareja más cercana.

—¡Jun!

—¡Vámonos de aquí Mimi! —y no tardaron ni dos segundos en salir del parque, Jun tenía la motivación de no querer se atrapada por las víctimas de su enfado, por lo que tomó de la mano a Mimi y a esta le tocó seguirle el ritmo, era una fortuna que dominara el arte de andar en tacones, aún en ese tipo de situaciones.

.

.

.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —la castaña se apoyaba en sus rodillas jadeando por correr casi tres kilómetros en diez minutos, ni siquiera con todo el yoga que hacía podía aguantar tanto.

—L-Lo siento —ofreció la acusada recuperando el aliento—Es que…de eso te quería hablar ¿Sabes? —confesó un tanto tímida.

—¿De los golpes que les das a las personas? —una vez reconfortadas, se dirigieron a la cafetería que estaba en sus planes, comenzando la charla que se debían.

—¡No! —demandó Jun—Me refiero a que…

—A que…—le animó a hablar su acompañante mientras abría la puerta del local y se sentaban en una mesa.

—A ya sabes…—hace unos minutos estaba tan decidida a hablar ¿Qué había pasado con aquella Jun? ¿Se habrá quedado en el parque junto con su dignidad?

Sabiendo que a su amiga le costaría un rato decirle lo que ocurría, Mimi Tachikawa intentó descifrarlo por ella misma, y por ello comenzó a analizar los hechos.

Jun la llama para que le ayude con su imagen.

Una vez en el lugar acordado se encuentra que le lanza un vaso a las parejas que rondaban el lugar.

No tenía mucha información, por lo que necesitaba hacer que la chica hablara.

—Entonces, dices que es por…—No pudo acabar la frase, pues su móvil había sonado, en cualquiera otra circunstancia lo habría ignorado, pero se trataba de un caso especial.

—¡Tai! — una muy especial —¿Qué ocurre? —la castaña hablaba animadamente por el móvil, mientras que la peli-roja observaba atentamente preguntándose cómo sería estar en el lugar de su amiga. No duró mucho imaginando, pues la mesera del lugar había llegado preguntando por su orden.

—¿Hikari? —se le había olvidado lo que Mimi le comentó.

—¡Hola Jun. Qué bueno verte!—le dijo la trabajadora a medio tiempo con una sonrisa —¿Van a ordenar algo? —la peli-roja miró por instinto a su amiga, seguía concentrada en el teléfono, por lo que ordenó por ella.

—Tomaremos el número cinco, el mío con caramelo y el de ella normal —respondió.

—Está bien, dos frappés en camino —corroboró animadamente la menor de los Yagamis —En seguida vuelvo—pero se detuvo antes de irse, si Mimi estaba allí y se encontraba tan sonriente, lo más probable es que la persona con la que estuviera hablando fuera…

—Sí, era la voz de Hikari, estoy con ella en este momento —la oji-miel sonrió por algo que le dijo el moreno por teléfono, haciendo que la castaña Yagami sujetara con fuerza excesiva su libreta y lápiz —No, no te diré donde trabaja, amor. Ella te envía saludos también —dijo guiñándole un ojo a la chica, asegurándole que no debía por qué preocuparse y permitiendo que se fuera tranquila a cumplir con el pedido.

—Te veo después, adiós Tai.

Durante ese tiempo Jun sólo siguió la conversación con los ojos, de Mimi a Hikari y viceversa, había algo de lo que se estaba perdiendo, estaba segura. Una vez la chica colgó el teléfono dirigió su atención a ella, por fin entendería todo.

—Lo siento por eso, pero si no le contestaba era capaz de llegar aquí y arruinar el secreto de su hermana—explicó y al ver la cara de confusión por parte de la Motomiya soltó una carcajada antes de proseguir —Creo que la explicación entrará en algunos segundos, tres…dos..uno—la peli-roja llevó su mirada a la entrada del local, en donde una persona conocida para ella hacía aparición.

—Yamato—susurró, le traía algo de nostalgia el recordar su época de pre-adolescencia en la que se encontraba detrás de aquel rubio —Pero qué…

—¡Eh! Sigue mirando—le ordenó Mimi golpeando levemente su brazo y cuando Jun lo vio de nuevo, éste no se encontraba sólo.

Hikari estaba hablándole más sonriente de lo que había estado con ellas, no pudo evitar notar el ligero rubor en ambos y las risas de timidez que se dedicaban.

Así que era eso.

Una pareja felizmente enamorada.

Genial.

Mimi notó cómo cambió el semblante de la chica frente a ella, miró en ambas direcciones una y otra vez, hasta que por fin encontró la respuesta a su pregunta.

—Jun, estoy aquí para ayudarte, así que si lo que quieres es un cambio de _look_ para atraer a los chicos te voy a ayudar—le dijo de manera sincera y justo cuando iba a obtener una respuesta, Hikari llegó con los pedidos.

—Aquí está —dijo dejando la bandeja en la mesa —Disfrútenlo—añadió sonriente. Jun tomó su vaso inmediatamente y comenzó a beberlo con prisa, Mimi había descubierto lo que tenía en mente.

¡Qué vergüenza!

—Aunque para serte sincera —continuó la Tachikawa —No creo que lo necesites, es decir ¿Por qué cambiar por un hombre? Si no te aceptan tal y cómo eres, pues **ÉL** se lo pierde —afirmó con seguridad soltando algunas palabras como _Pff cambiar por un hombre ¿Quiénes se creen?_

—Creo que dices eso, porque no estás en mi lugar y ya tienes a Tai, no lo entiendes Mimi, cada chico al que me acerco termina escapando o me sale con una excusa para no estar conmigo —la Motomiya tenía los ojos cerrados intentando contener las lágrimas —Tú no lo entiendes porque nunca has tenido problema para conseguir pareja, pero yo soy todo lo contrario, no tengo interés por la moda, no me gusta maquillarme, odio ese tipo de cosas—exclamó tan alto como para que sólo Mimi la pudiera escuchar.

—¿Y por qué quieres cambiar? —preguntó finalmente.

—Es lo único que me queda—respondió con tristeza absorbiendo más de su frappé.

—Y si te demuestro que existen chicos que no son tan superficiales como crees ¿Dejarás de decir esas tonterías?—preguntó con voz retadora la Tachikawa.

—¿Existirá alguien así? —preguntó inocentemente Jun.

—Te lo puedo asegurar—afirmó sonriente, imaginando a la persona perfecta para su amiga.

—¿No estarás diciendo esto porque yo soy un caso imposible aún con maquillaje, cierto? —cuestionó amenazante la peli-roja.

—Te aseguro que no.

—Estás asegurando muchas cosas ¿Tienes algo en mente?

—Siempre lo tengo Jun, siempre lo tengo.

.

.

.

—Tai, aprecio nuestra amistad y todo eso, pero…¿Se puede saber por qué me preguntas estas cosas? —un Koushiro intimidado por las interrogantes que el de cabello desordenado le hacía, bebía de su batido intentando no parecer grosero al preguntar eso.

—Espera—el Yagami se encontraba deslizando la pantalla de su móvil, buscando la parte donde había quedado leyendo —Entre el verde y el naranja ¿Qué color prefieres? —Mimi le había pedido el favor de que quedara de verse con Koushiro a cualquier costo y que de paso, de manera sutil, averiguara las respuestas del peli-rojo a las preguntas que le envió por mensaje.

Aunque ella debería saber que la sutileza, no es algo característico de su novio.

—¿Se puede saber por qué preguntas esas cosas? Se supone que me llamaste aquí porque querías que te ayudara con tu tarea de cálculo, no para contestar preguntas de Miss Universo—indagó el peli-rojo, un tanto harto de que su tiempo fuera desperdiciado de esta forma.

—Lo siento Kou—se disculpó el moreno —Ha sido idea de Mimi, pero en verdad necesito ayuda en cálculo.

—¿Entonces qué estás esperando? ¡Resuelve los problemas que te acabo de dar! —al Yagami le pareció eterno el dedicarse a desarrollar cada derivada que le habían asignado, así que recordando la petición de su novia, decidió matar el tiempo de esa forma.

Aunque no había salido según lo planeado.

Ya se encargaría de explicarle a Mimi.

.

.

.

—¿¡Estás diciendo que aceptó ayudar a Tai en cálculo!? —el asombro de la peli-roja era increíble y Mimi no podía estar más satisfecha con esa expresión.

—Así es ¿No es adorable?

—Es todo un héroe ¿Sabes que todos hemos intentado explicarle hasta el cansancio, pero él no entiende? Debe tener mucha paciencia ese chico.

—Es muy inteligente y amable, algo que todos agradecemos, así que en este momento, debe estar haciendo que Tai suba sus calificaciones—explicó Mimi, esperanzada de que el Izumi ayudara al moreno, pues cálculo era una materia de relleno que en la facultad de Taichi debía dar y al chico no le había ido muy bien en ella.

—Suena interesante, está bien, lo intentaré Mimi. Me reuniré con él luego de que termine con Tai.

—¡Así se habla!

.

.

.

—¡No, por favor, No Mimi! —en aquel departamento situado en el centro de Odaiba, los gritos de horror protagonizados por Taichi Yagami resonaban más allá de esas cuatro paredes llamando la atención de más de un transeúnte que pasaba cerca del edificio y le hacían preguntarse cuál era el destino cruel que le esperaba a aquel chico.

Y es que había olvidado por completo decirle a Kou que esperara en el café para encontrarse con Jun. Mimi se lo había recordado una y mil veces y aún así él no cumplió. Y lo peor no era la decepción que causaría en la peli-roja, por la cual se sentía terriblemente apenado, lo que más le dolía era ver las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en el rostro de su amada.

La había decepcionado, lo sabía.

Para Mimi la familia es muy importante, ella creció rodeada de amor por parte de sus dos padres, además de ser hija única, lo que le garantizaba la atención de ambos. Sólo Jun había sido la persona con la que coincidió en la universidad que había elegido, por supuesto mantenía un estrecho lazo con Sora, pero no era lo mismo hablar con tu amiga que se encuentra a kilómetros de distancia debido a sus estudios, que tener a una con la que puedas contar enseguida, poder abrazarla, salir juntas, tomarse fotos, la peli-roja Motomiya se había convertido en una parte importante de la vida de la oji-miel.

Y ahora aquella amistad estaba a punto de romperse por su culpa.

—¿Cómo pudiste Tai? — luego de tantos gritos fue lo único que preguntó con la voz quebrada, haciéndolo sentir peor —Jun nunca me lo perdonará—se lamentó.

—M-Mimi —¿Qué debía decir? Una simple disculpa no arreglaría esto.

—Tengo una idea—dijo él tomándola de la mano —Puedes matarme después, si es que tienes ganas para ese entonces —la castaña estaba tan deprimida, que simplemente permitió que su novio la llevara de la mano a donde sea que estuviera pensando ir.

.

.

.

—Otro vaso de agua, si no es molestia —era el tercer vaso que pedía en aquel lugar, se suponía que se encontraría con el dichoso Koushiro en el local, pero no había señales de otro peli-rojo allí.

No podía sentirse más decepcionada.

Suspiró con pesadez, asumiendo su realidad, aquel chico que Mimi tanto alabó resultó ser igual que todos, debió saberlo, pero aún así le frustraba el hecho de haber seguido con esa tontería hasta el final. Sujetó con fuerza la costura de su pantalón corto, intentando contener las lágrimas ante lo humillada que se sentía en ese momento. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ilusa? Ese chico era muy bueno para ser de verdad, de seguro había llegado, la reconoció y se alejó de inmediato.

 _Como todos._

Jugó con la pajilla de su vaso de agua y se quedó mirándola por un buen tiempo, no tenía caso, estaba segura que las palabras de Mimi eran ciertas, ningún chico valía la pena como para querer cambiar su aspecto.

Estaba harta.

Justo cuando se iba a levantar de su asiento para retirarse, observó un letrero que había fuera del local y que se podía divisar debido a que ella se encontraba en una ventana de cristal.

¡Ven y disfruta nuestros nuevos sabores de batidos!

¡Batidos!

 _Sus preferidos._

Salió corriendo todo lo que sus piernas calzadas con zapatillas* le permitieron, era una adicta a los batidos, de eso no había duda, así que no desperdiciaría esa oportunidad. Empujó la puerta principal y se asombró al ver que no había tantas personas como lo imaginó, mejor para ella.

—¡Hola! —saludó amablemente al chico de la caja mientras se decidía por algún sabor —Disculpa, no reconozco los sabores que presentan ¿Hay alguno que me recomiendes? —el chico sonrió y antes de que pudiera decir algo, alguien más se añadió a la conversación.

—Te recomiendo el de piña y canela—comentó el nuevo integrante de la charla.

—¿En serio? —preguntó dudosa, aquello sonaba un tanto arriesgado.

—Por supuesto, es justo el que yo pedí, prueba un poco —le dijo extendiendo su vaso con la pajilla hacia ella —Confía en mí, no te arrepentirás—y no supo por qué, pero terminó accediendo.

Y tal como él había dicho, no se arrepintió.

—¡Está delicioso! —alabó —¡Deme uno, por favor!—le dijo con alegría al de la caja.

—Sabía que te iba a gustar.

—Si está en un batido, de seguro y sabe bien—dijo ella sonriente —¿Cómo es que te enteraste de ese sabor? Suena un tanto dudoso si me lo preguntas.

—Mi madre los hace, por supuesto ella le da su toque, pero no puedo esperar que todos los batidos tengan su esencia—bromeó él con notoria felicidad.

—¿Es en serio? ¡Debo probar los que están bajo su receta! Si el de aquí me gustó, voy a alucinar con el de ella—comentó emocionada.

—Por supuesto, podemos salir un día, aunque ella vive en las afueras de la ciudad, siempre la visito los fines de semana—respondió él de inmediato.

Y ahí fue donde se dieron cuenta.

Una química inmediata gracias a sus gustos en común.

—E-Es decir, si quieres—Jun se preguntaba a dónde había ido aquel chico confiado amante de los batidos, sólo para pedirle que no regresara, porque estaba disfrutando de verlo sonrojado por sus palabras.

Era adorable.

—No te preocupes—dijo riendo —Está bien, acepto, pero antes, debemos saber al menos nuestros nombres ¿No te parece? Soy Jun Motomiya—dijo extendiendo su mano.

—C-Claro —aceptó él —Soy Koushiro Izumi.

Quizás el destino sí estaba resentido con ella y disfrutaba de jugarle bromas pesadas, supo que su rostro expresaba su decepción pues el tranquilo rostro con el que había estado hablando él, mostró desconcierto sin disimulo.

—¿Sucede algo Jun? —y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, Mimi y Taichi aparecieron de la nada saltando sobre ella y Koushiro, respectivamente.

—¡Kou! ¡Qué bueno verte! ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de Jun? —el peli-rojo estuvo a punto de negarlo, pero Tai intervino —¡Oh cierto! Lo había olvidado, estaba muy concentrado en los problemas de cálculo ¿Sabes?

—Tai, eres tan distraído, no pierdes la cabeza porque está unida a tu cuerpo—comentó demasiado sonriente Mimi —Por cierto Jun, él es Koushiro, un viejo y muy buen amigo—presentó la castaña para seguidamente acercársele al oído a la peli-roja —Tai olvidó hablarle de ti, estaba por matarlo, Kou no tiene la culpa, así que no pierdas esta oportunidad—le susurró dándole una ligera palmada en la espalda —Venga Tai, es hora de que me compres ese batido que me prometiste —se alejaron con exageradas sonrisas —Y hacer de sujeta maletas durante toda la tarde como dijiste que harías —le susurró en un tono de advertencia la Tachikawa al moreno, quien sólo pudo tragar en seco al escucharla —¡Nos vemos Jun!

Aquello había sido muy extraño, ambos peli-rojos miraban como el par de castaños se sentaban en una mesa y decidían qué pedir, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que regresaran a su interrumpida presentación.

—Veo que conoces a Mimi y a Tai—comentó Kou —¿Tienes idea de qué fue eso?

 _Completamente, pero luego tomaría su venganza contra el Yagami y sabía perfectamente cómo hacerla, aunque por ahora no pensaría en ello._

—No, ni idea ¿En qué quedamos?

.

.

.

.:Fin:.

N/A: Espero les haya gustado el Michi y la ligera mención Yamakari, en este último estoy enviciada haciendo menciones e intervenciones de ellos ¡Todo es culpa de Jacque-kari! Pero a quien engaño, me gustan xD


End file.
